


Hazard Love

by bloodstorm



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: Takato trying to get his partner to de-digivolve ends with him embracing a power hidden deep within Guilmon.
Relationships: Guilmon/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Kudos: 7





	Hazard Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Digimon

Takato was trying everything to get Growlmon to change back but nothing was working then he saw Growlmon’s slit and thought are Digimon like humans do they have cocks. Rubbing the Digimon’s crotch a red and black striped cock came out making Takato wide-eyed at how big it was.

Takato put Growlmon’s 15-inch cock in his mouth and began to suck causing his partner to moan in pleasure.

“Takatomon that feels so good” Growlmon said

Takato feeling his pants tighten after a drop of pre touched his tongue began to remove his pants showing his underwear not seeing the hazard symbol on his partner’s chest glow.

As he was getting the blowjob Growlmon’s mind was changing wanting him to fuck his tamer he couldn’t understand what was happening nor realizing that it’s because of a power within him.

“Takatomon something’s happening” Growlmon warned

He then came shooting his cum into Takato’s mouth with some drippling down his face which Growlmon scooped up with his claw licking it and liking the taste and wondered if Takato’s tasted just as good.

“Takatomon can I taste yours”.

Takato’s mind was broken by the power and filled with lust pulled his underwear down and signalled his partner to go ahead. Growlmon put his mouth over Takato’s cock and began sucking causing him to moan.

“oh, that feels so good” Takato said.

Takato came suddenly without warning and Guilmon having changed back drank it all. Seeing his partner changed back but his cock still erect Takato flipped over got on his knees and pulled his ass checks apart.

“Guilmon fuck me”

Guilmon held on to Takato then entered him causing Takato to moan while moving in and out his wild side wanted to fuck him forever and never let go.

“Takatomon it’s happening again”  
“inside me do it inside me”

After Cumming Guilmon presented his own hole and wanted Takato’s cock in him. Takato knowing what his partner wanted entered him and fucked him until he came.

Afterwards they both agreed to find a place where Rika and Renamon can’t find them, so they aren’t separated.


End file.
